Drinks In The Dark
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki and Sif spend the holidays with Valkyrie. [Loki/Sif/Valkyrie] [Human AU]


The bar was empty when Loki entered. The sign outside said it was closed, but the door was unlocked, so Loki knew that he would be welcome. Val was standing behind the counter, staring outside at the slowly falling snow and nursing a light colored drink. Unusual for her. Loki had never seen her drink anything alcoholic at a pace slower than a snap. She didn't hear him when he entered, or else she choose to ignore his intrusion.

He placed his bag on one of the tables and walked around her to the back. He picked up a step latter and on his way passed her again, grabbed a bottle for himself. He pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, took a drink, then placed it on the table next to his bag. He set up the latter in the middle of room, grabbed a few things from his bag, and headed up.

Val finally decided to acknowledge him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She downed the rest of her drink finally, but it was too late for that. He already knew that something was wrong. He wouldn't acknowledge it yet, though.

"What does it look like?" He asked sardonically.

"It looks like you're doing something stupid," She answered with a glare.

"Then I'm doing something stupid," He said in agreement. His chosen task was hanging mistletoe from the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve, everything sucked, so sue him if he decided this Christmas Eve that he wanted to be festive. He was suddenly regretting his decision to use tape instead of glue to hang these up, if for no reason than to absolutely annoy her later. Missed opportunities.

"Why did you decide to come here and be stupid?" She snapped. "I have better things to do than-"

"Like what?" Loki asked. "Staring out a window and drinking yourself into a coma? My presence won't stop you from doing that."

She was stubbornly silent as she turned away from him, pushing her empty glass away and pulling out a half empty bottle. She took a large gulp, wiping her mouth on her arm afterward.

"How charming," Loki said under his breath.

"Nobody asked you to clutter up my ceilings with that shit," She spat.

He stepped down the ladder and moved to another spot to continue 'cluttering her ceiling'. "Nobody asked for your commentary either, so I guess that's that."

She tipped up the bottle again, not releasing it until she'd emptied all it's contents. Val was always pretty good at that. She could drink better than a fish, better than a dehydrated man could guzzle down water. She put the bottle down so hard that he was surprised that she didn't break the thing, then she sauntered toward him.

Val leaned on the ladder, causing it to dramatically tilt and nearly throwing the whole thing off balance. Loki glared at her. She ignored it. Loki had expected as much.

"Why the fuck are you here?" She asked.

Loki had been wondering if she would. He came to bother her at her bar pretty frequently, but he didn't usually bring bells and whistles with him. Except for that one time on Valentine's day that they both pretended not to remember. Well, Loki was done pretending.

"Because it's Christmas and I wanted to spend it with your cranky ass," Loki told her. He didn't look at her. He didn't need to to know that she would blanch, probably look away, her face dancing between anger and distress. She would tell him which one she decided on with her voice when she next responded.

"Don't you have a family to pester?" She finally settled on. A beautiful mix between anger and distress. Well, so was Loki, so they were a matched set.

"My mother died last year," He said. "You know that. My father died a few days ago. My brother refuses to speak with me because he blames me and my sister is crazy." He caught her eyes as he added, "You know all about that, right?"

Her expression turned immediately more vicious. The one memory that she had of Hela involved a very nasty fight and eventually led to Val's break up with her last girlfriend, something that generally soured her memories of the holiday season. Though Loki was willing to bet she hadn't been a bundle of joy before that. Said break up had also been what led to the dramatic Valentine's Day production they did not speak of.

"So," Loki continued. "I decided to spend Christmas Eve with the only people I actually give a shit about."

She blanched again. "Me?"

"I didn't want to spend another night at the cemetery drinking beside my mother's grave," Loki said honestly. Perhaps more honestly than the situation called for, but trying to stab people with vicious truths had always been the way that Loki coped with his own bitterness. Today would be no different. "So, yes, that means you. It also means Sif."

That seemed to bring her up short and it was very satisfying to see Val's eyes go as wide as saucers. "Sif?"

"That is what I said," Loki answered with a grin.

"Ah..." She turned away from him, trying to hide a blush that he already knew was there. Val had taken a liking to Sif the first time he'd introduced them and he knew that she was harboring a pretty hard crush on her. Loki couldn't blame her, Sif was stunning. "When, um, is she suppose to be here?"

"That's up to you," Loki answered. "She can come by tomorrow or I can call her to come over tonight."

Loki would admit that he was exceedingly pleased to see Val thrown so obviously off guard. She was always a little bit of a wreck where Sif was concerned. Not her usual train wreck self, but a little more tongue tied, palms a little sweaty, and a little more flirtatious. Loki had the benefit of knowing that Sif had a crush on Val, too. He wasn't going to tell her that, though. It wouldn't be a Christmas surprise if he let it slip early.

"You little shit, you could have told me this earlier," She snapped.

"What? Before you got sloppy drunk?" He asked. "Don't worry, it's your natural state. She's seen it." Val flushed with embarrassment and Loki took a lot of pleasure in that. "Besides, if you want a chance to sober up, maybe change your clothes, you can just pick tomorrow." He grinned, showing all his teeth.

Val kicked the ladder. Loki swore as he tumbled over, closing his eyes as he braced for an impact that never came. He cracked open one eye and found himself looking up into Val's face as he hung in her arms. Sometimes he forgot how impressively strong she was. She smiled at him, then she dropped him. It was better than falling from the top of a ladder, but his rear end would not thank him for the distinction.

"I hate you," Loki said, looking up at her smug grin.

Val blew him a kiss. She stepped over him, gathering up the ladder and returning it to the back. "I'm gonna go change."

Loki remained where he was, staring at the mistletoe dangling from various places on the ceiling, watching them as they went from slightly swaying to finally being still. He was still there when Val returned. She looked down at him with a frown.

"Get up, Loki."

"Maybe you should get down," He told her.

"I'm not laying on this dirty ass floor," She returned.

"You haven't been open all day and you clean up every night. The floor isn't dirty." Loki closed his eyes. He wasn't lying when he say that he wanted to spend his Christmas Eve with this grumpy drunk, but he was still abjectly miserable. Picking with Val made him feel a little better, but only a little.

He didn't bother to open his eyes when he heard shuffling next to him. Val leaned close enough that their shoulders were touching and she laid one hand over his where it sat between them. He didn't speak, but he did twine his fingers with hers.

Loki didn't open his eyes until he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Damn, I thought I locked that," Val said. She untangled their hands and sat up, looking toward the door.

Loki smirked. Anything that tried to enter uninvited while Val was here would be in for a foul surprise. "Hello, Sif."

Loki didn't turn to greet her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked as she walked over. "What are you both doing on the floor?"

"I was trying to lure her into a false sense of security," Loki told her. A half truth, but a truth nonetheless.

Val turned toward him. "What?"

Loki sprang up and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. Val attempted to spring back in surprise, but Loki tangled one hand in her hair and held her there. Once the immediate avenue of escape was taken from her, she eagerly kissed him back. Val had never been shy with him. Hell, she'd never been shy and the closest she got to shyness was when she was interacting with Sif. The kiss lasted a good while and they didn't pull apart until they heard Sif's laughter. Rather, Val pulled back and this time Loki didn't try to stop her.

She was blushing as she wiped her mouth on her arm. "What the fuck was that?" She asked. "Who just kisses someone else in front of their girlfriend?"

"But Val, it's tradition," Loki answered. He pointed up and she followed the direction until she saw the mistletoe she'd forgotten dancing above them.

She scowled. "You little shit!" She exclaimed, punching him in the arm and knocking him over.

Loki hissed and grabbed his arm. "If you didn't want to get kissed, you shouldn't have put mistletoe up."

Val's jaw dropped at his audacity.

Sif laughed again, walking toward them. "It's your bar, so I suppose I should follow your traditions," Sif said.

Val's jaw snapped closed and Loki saw her visibly swallow. He resisted the urge to laugh at her expression. Sif bent down to press a kiss to Val's cheek. Loki could see her deflate slightly when Sif pulled away, her eyes looking off into the distance. Then Sif grabbed her face with both hands and pulled Val into a kiss. Loki could see her tongue run over Val's bottom lip before it was pulled into Sif's mouth.

His grin was extremely wide when they pulled apart.

Sif's smile was both devious and pleased. "I'm not used to seeing you silent," She said. "I must be an even better kisser than I thought."

"Who could ever resist the magic of your lips?" Loki asked her.

Sif rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his shirt, pulling him into a kiss as they hovered over Val's lap.

"What the fuck?" Val finally asked.

Loki and Sif broke apart due to their own laughter. They had matching grins on their faces.

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Val repeated.

"Let's call it a Christmas gift," Loki said.

Val was glaring at him with suspicion. Amusing that even now, Sif wasn't being blamed for anything.

Sif leaned toward her and thumped her forehead. Val looked at her with confusion and mild offense. "It was my idea," Sif said.

Loki smiled at Sif before turning back toward Val. "Don't be daft," He scolded. "We like you, even though you're the equivalent of a burning trash fire."

She punched him in the arm again. "Watch it," She told him.

"You like it," He responded.

"I don't even like you," She said.

Loki shook his head at her. He got on his knees and hovered over her, leaning into her space. "Let's drop the pretense, Val," He whispered to her. "I already know you enjoy having me moaning and writhing beneath you. Don't you want to do the same to Sif?"

She shivered, then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "This better not be a joke," She hissed.

Loki's hand went to hers and he entangled their fingers once more. "You know I am not that cruel." He moved even closer as he added, "You know that I love you."

Val huffed and pushed him back until he was sitting again. "Whatever," She said. "I need another drink." Val took her hand back as she got up and retreated to the bar.

Sif reached out for Loki, helping him up. "You know, it's really interesting watching him do that to someone else. Pour me something?"

"Yeah, yeah," Val answered. The three of them had spent enough nights together that she was well aware of their drink preferences. Loki led Sif over to the bar, wrapping her in his arms. Val slid two drinks over to them.

"I got you a gift," Sif said, leaning on the counter.

Val raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sif rolled her eyes. "Because it's Christmas."

Val scoffed. "I didn't get either of you shit."

"That doesn't surprise me," Loki said. "I got you something, too."

"What is it?"

"A date."

"What?"

"For Christmas," Loki smiled.

Val frowned at him in response.

"With us," Sif added. "If you'll have us."

Val scrutinized them both, downed her drink and poured herself another before attempting to answer. "You're serious?"

"Yes," Sif answered.

"You two want to date me?" Val looked at them as if they were crazy. Perhaps they were, but Loki thought it was more fun that way.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Yes. We want to date you. Loki and I."

Val took a more sedate sip from her drink. "That's the worst decision either of you have ever made."

"Well, I don't care," Sif told her. "You're hot, and strong, and clever, and I want you. We want you." Sif gestured to herself and Loki. "So you better suck up all that self pity and accept that we like you already."

"I'm too drunk to deal with this shit," Val said, pushing away her drink. "We can fuck without having to go on an actual date, you know. That's a possibility."

"Don't think we aren't doing that too," Sif replied.

Val put her head in her hands for a second. "Fuck. Okay. Fine."

"So," Sif smiled. "Would you like your present now?"

Val let out a long exhale and raised her head. "Sure, yes. What is it?"

Sif turned to Loki and grinned. "I'll get the door," He said.

Loki got up and locked the door, then he turned back to Val and Sif. Sif smiled and opened her coat. Val's jaw dropped.

"Merry Christmas," Sif said. She was wrapped in bright green ribbons, Loki had chose and wrapped her himself, covering her most intrigued assets. "Well, would you like to unwrap me?"

Val glanced briefly at Loki. "Are you wrapped up, too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Loki answered.

Val grinned at him wickedly, walking around the bar counter. "I fully intend to find out." She wrapped her arms around Sif. "But first, I intend to unwrap this gift."

This was the best decision Loki had made since Sif.

* * *

Loki was very pleased. The only thing that could make him more pleased would be if there was a bed beneath him and his lovers in this moment. For now, he would settle for the pleasure that seeing Val sleeping so peacefully brought him. He laid his coat over her as a blanket where she was curled up in one of the booths.

Sif was waiting for him at the bar counter and he didn't want to keep her waiting when he could just as easily see Val from the bar. She was sitting on the counter, still naked, and he appreciated the sight as he sat on the stool between her legs. She smiled, one hand stroking his cheek while the other held out a wine glass for him to take.

"Thank you, love." Loki said. He began absently trailing a finger across her hips and thighs, just to have a reason to touch her.

Sif nodded. "What do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" Loki questioned. He had an idea of what she wanted to talk about, but Loki didn't like to guess and Sif was fairly consistent in not making him do so.

"Val," Sif said, nodded at where she was sleeping. "Watching us, being together, it won't make you... jealous?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought we already talked about this? It was my idea, after all."

"True." Sif took a sip from her own wine glass, then trailed a finger along the rim of the glass. "But it's something different to see it in action, isn't it?"

Loki smiled at her. "Are you jealous, Sif?"

Sif pouted at his tone, but nodded all the same. "I am jealous," She admitted. "Seeing the both of you together, I don't know who I'm more jealous of. I haven't changed my mind or anything," She told him. "Really, it makes me want the both of you more."

"So what is the problem?" He asked her. He drained his glass, sitting it down on the counter beside them and leaning closer to her. Sif tangled her fingers in his hair, combing her fingers through it.

"She's... a lot to handle," Sif said slowly. "Do you really think you can... It won't be too much?"

Loki stared at her a moment before he was able to follow her most likely line of thought. "I'm not going to replace you, Sif, and I'm not trying to. I don't have much more than you in my life right now. I don't have Thor, haven't had Thor for years now. I don't have any other family to worry over, not anymore. My life has already been shaved down to just you and Val. It won't be hard to transition her from being a friend to being a lover." Loki ran his hands up her thighs, then grabbed hold of her hands. "The catch is that I'm only going to do it if you want to do it, too."

"I like Val," Sif said. "It isn't hard to like her and she sure as hell is easy to desire. I don't know if I'll be as good at this as you, though. Not that I don't want to try. It's fun teaming up on you."

Loki chuckled. "Well, one date does not a commitment make," He told her. "If you find you have reservations, we'll deal with them."

Sif let out a sigh, sliding off the counter to land in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want this almost as much as I wanted you," She admitted.

"That's a good sign, love."

Sif turned her head enough to look at him. "Is it weird that I want to take her home and give her a home cooked meal?"

Loki laughed. "Not at all. She may be capable of taking care of herself, but the woman does a piss poor job of it."

They laughed together and Sif pressed herself closer. "When she wakes up, I want you to take us both home and bring us breakfast in bed," She whispered.

"You make that sound like the best idea," Loki growled, pulling her closer.

Sif grinned. "I'll tell you the best idea," She purred. "Bend me over one of these table and let's wake up Val with the noise."

Loki placed his hands under her, gaining a firm grip on her bottom and lifting her enough that he could stand. "You are my better half," He told her. "Make sure not to hold back."

Sif grinned as they crossed the room. "I know I am," She said. "Show me that you know it, too."

Oh, he would absolutely show her.


End file.
